


214贺文

by ancery



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancery/pseuds/ancery
Summary: 被lof屏蔽八百遍，怒转ao3





	214贺文

始皇帝并非人类。  
即使藤丸立香清楚地知道这一点，但他触碰到那丰润的羽毛之时，也还是不禁有些恍惚，加上带着尖锐指甲的手指被他握在手心里，看起来就像是他把高飞在苍穹中的玄鸟撕扯下来一样。  
“怎么？是在感叹朕这副仙人的躯体吗？”始皇帝问，“那，回答朕，你已经做好决定了？”  
“……我会把仙丹当作礼物，好好保存的。” 藤丸立香握紧他的手，回答。  
“嗯……是这样啊，嗯……虽然朕已经差不多知道了结果……”  
他的语气低了下来，听起来非常的失望。本人大概没有自觉，但是很可爱。这么想着的藤丸立香掐了自己一把，仍然努力坚定地回答:  
“抱歉。”  
不老不死——听起来非常美好，但加诸于漫长生命上的重压，无休无止的没有结束的恐惧，以及身为非人的差异感——会令人扭曲。藤丸立香并不坚信自己能如同面前这位始皇帝一般，历经千年的磋磨仍然保有自己的理性和信念。  
“我更想要单纯的当一个人类。”  
“不，无需道歉。在不老不死的诱惑之前，你仍然做出了决定，值得朕的赞赏。不过啊，话说回来，”始皇帝话锋一转，注视着藤丸立香，“朕刚刚才搞懂，这个‘圣瓦伦丁节’是个什么节日，该说你太过婉转吗？”  
“——！！！”  
他应该是误解了巧克力的种类，但是机会已经摆在了眼前，恋慕的对象质问自己的心意，前进一步不管是死是活都是曾经尝试过……不过失败了是真的会死吧？  
藤丸立香闭上眼，视死如归地在始皇帝的侧脸上留下一个吻，接着把脸抵在对方的肩膀上，准备迎接这位帝王的裁决。  
“你啊……刚才抓住朕的手的时候，不是很自然吗？”  
始皇帝的右手放在了藤丸立香的后背上，被羽毛抚过的触觉令他战栗起来。他握在手里的左手已经染上了热度，本来是好奇对方温度的行为，也被暧昧化了。  
这应该算是成功了……吧。藤丸立香仍然闭着眼睛，脸却被温和地抬起来。  
始皇帝回了他一个吻。  
对方柔软的唇舌被他缠住，双手也被他反握，现在他以自身当作囚笼，将这玄鸟紧紧地困入怀中。他模模糊糊地想着什么，又全然记不起来了。

仙人的躯体完美无缺，被缺氧逼到不得不放开的好像只有他一个，但是衣冠端正的皇帝被他抱紧亲吻的事实太过动人，这点瑕疵也无关紧要起来。  
“这具躯体……有触觉吗？”他问。  
“当然，朕的技术无与伦比，啊，不过没有性别。”始皇帝露出些微笑意，“其他的，你大可以自己印证。”

这飞速进展的关系，仿佛随手买了一张彩票中了五百万，接着又被告知其实金额还有个零一样震撼。  
以至于藤丸立香对着始皇帝复杂的服饰思考了半天，都没搞明白到底从哪里下手比较好。  
直接扯……也不太好的样子？  
五千万的彩票拿在手里，不知道去哪里兑换，让人心情焦躁。  
“嗯？唔，是朕疏忽了，你不了解大秦帝国的服饰吧。”始皇帝握住他的手，放在自己身上，“朕可以教你。”  
轻微的气流顺着藤丸立香的耳侧擦了过去，加上带着暗示的未尽之意，他觉得自己一定脸红了。冕冠落在了藤丸立香的手上，长发像是月光一样在两人中间流转，而对方的表情仍然沉静而温和，这便给人一种诡异的、侮辱般的背德快意。  
素白的皮肤逐渐裸露，宛如霜雪凝结，被挂在手臂上的衣物映衬得仿佛散发着微光。去除了性别要素的身躯柔软且肌理分明，足可以称得上是一件洁净的艺术品，无一丝污秽之感——  
而他却难以忍耐地起了反应。  
高高在上的天子从空中坠落，与万民一同站立在大地上，站在他的面前，对他伸出了手。

他的性器硬挺地抵在对方的大腿上，清液从顶端流下来，滴落在对方的皮肤上。  
就像是在新雪上踩下第一道脚印一样。  
他抓住对方脚踝的手过于用力，留下了泛红的痕迹，始皇帝的双手搭在他肩膀上，对他的失控予以包容，于是他并拢对方的双腿，性器与大腿内侧互相摩擦。软肉红了一片，黏腻的液体让他的动作越发顺畅，盛不住的部分顺着皮肤一直流到铺陈的长发与衣物上。  
被他的热度所带动，始皇帝的脸上也浮起些微红色，这么看来，倒像是这位帝王耽于情欲，分泌体液将彼此沾湿似的。  
藤丸立香为这绮想意动，忍不住喘息起来。他抵住始皇帝的额头与对方接吻，冰凉的饰品没能让他冷静，很快也被他捂热。唇舌接触的感觉很舒服，被碰到上颌的时候像是被细小的电流击中。腰部以下像是被浓稠的蜂蜜包裹，思维一片混乱，虽然没有实质性插入，但对初次的藤丸立香来说，也足够刺激。  
他伸手抚摸对方的胸腹，顺着肌肉线条游走，最后伸入衣物之中，抚摸小小的肉粒，直到它一点点胀大，仿佛下一刻就要溢出点什么。  
“……好热……”始皇帝自交缠的余裕模模糊糊地开口，“朕已经很多年都没有这种感受了……”  
发热源头把他抱得更紧了一些，身下温热的躯如同真人一般，就好像始皇帝仍然活着。

对方的大腿内侧已经变成了一种靡丽的艳红色，他忍不住伸出手指在始皇帝双腿之间按了按，按出一道狭长的阴影，看起来就像女孩子的器官一样。藤丸立香被自己的臆想刺激得又兴奋了几分，极点快要到了，他咬着对方对方的乳尖，紧紧握住始皇帝的手臂，那是能让人疼痛的力度，而年长者抚摸着他的脊背，任由他胡闹。  
视线模糊，感官不清，只有手下温热的存在是真实的。  
他的性器颤抖了几下，浊液从顶端喷出，溅满了两人的腹部。  
……太舒服了，舒服到思维都不存在了，闭上眼睛的那一瞬好像已经接近了死亡。  
身躯腐朽，化为泥土，鲜花草木在他的身上生长，再被微风穿过，千百年后无迹可寻。  
而作为仙人的始皇帝还有无限的未来，不管痛苦还是欢欣，那条路上都没有他的存在，唯一值得欣慰的是，始皇帝不会忘记他，但那也不一定是一种幸福。  
藤丸立香莫名地恐惧起来。  
始皇帝将他细微的颤抖认成了高潮的余韵，拨开他被汗水浸透的额发，温柔地触碰他的脸颊，另一只手抚摸着他的性器，帮助他把剩余的精液一点点顺出来。  
“还好吗？”始皇帝问。  
啊……真是的，我在担心什么呢？  
这一瞬间，藤丸立香感到了释然。  
对方是这位皇帝，是规划好一切的前视之人，是坚持了几千年的裁决者——若是告诉他，他也一定会说，“无需担心，你的功绩将被铭记，即使是朕也一样”。  
……这样就够了。  
这样足够了。

“原来是这种味道吗？”始皇帝往自己的小腹上摸了一把，略微舔舐了一下连着浊液的食指，“很奇怪。”  
藤丸立香捂住了脸。  
这位帝王对自己没有丝毫自觉，或许是脱离人身多年，无法感受到自己的行为对立香——一个对他心怀敬爱的人——是多么大的冲击。  
“唔姆，这么看来，性别确实需要。”始皇帝的指节一下一下敲着手心，他的衣物松松散散地搭在身上，隐约露出带着湿意的白皙皮肤，“那么，你想要哪一种？”  
“诶？！”  
藤丸立香难以自制地红了脸。

-END-


End file.
